I Like to Cause Trouble
by XxCrazyDreamerxX
Summary: A girl named Shade R. Mei has been causing trouble ever since the age of 5. From pranking people to calling bomb threats at schools and actually bringing bombs. Will Garp the Fist be able to fix up her troubling attitude or will Mei continue to cause trouble no matter how many 'Fist of Love' she gets.
**Hey everyone! CrazyDreamer here! I'm here with, yes, another story.**

 **I thought this little fanfiction up and decided to give it a shot. I hope all of you like it. I really do try hard on these stories and please give me advice.**

 **Oh and just a couple of warnings.**

 **One, my knowledge on One Piece isn't that good.**

 **Two, my grammar isn't the best.**

 **Three, I don't own One Piece. If I did I would've ended it a long time ago. LOL. The devil fruit doesn't belong to me either.**

 **Now that we've got that out the way let's get on to the story!**

"But mama! Why do you have to go? Why do I have to stay with this man!?" I complained. "Because you don't know how to listen. I'm not doing this because I want to. It's because I have to. You could've gotten arrested!"

"All I did was call an anonymous bomb threat to the school! What's the big deal?" I asked as she pulled me harder as we walked to this big place. "The big deal is that you actually did have a bomb at the school. You can't just do that! You could've killed someone!" she yelled out, causing people to stop and stare as we walked by. I just gave them the finger.

My mother caught me and smacked my hand, "You are 15! You need to act like it! Stop doing all of this! You're making me seem like a bad parent!" she yelled again and pulled me even harder. I snatched my hand away, "SHUT UP!" I yelled back at her. She just scoffed, "I don't have time for your bad attitude let's go."

"But I'll just escape. This is just a boot camp right? To teach me how to 'respect' my elders? Right?" I asked while chuckling a bit. My mother stopped walking and I ended up bumping into her, "Listen to me, this isn't any boot camp. The people in there are marines. This is a marine base. I decided to let them take you in and train you." She told me. I looked at her like she was stupid, "What in the ass? HOW COULD YOU!?" I yelled at her.

"Just be quiet while we go inside." She told me. She grabbed my hand again pulling me towards the Marines HQ. I growled lowly and waited until we were actually inside the place to look around. It was like a huge version of the other boot camps that I'd went to before.

"Wow." I whispered out so no one could hear. I looked ahead and saw a tall, tanned old man wearing a vice admiral coat on his shoulders. My mom quickened her pace and pulled me up to the man. "Vice Admiral Garp." She bowed as she greeted him, "It's very nice to finally meet you again. This is my daughter. The one that I've been talking to you about." She stated the last sentence in a low, annoyed tone.

I just rolled my eyes. The old man, now known as Garp, looked down at me with a watchful eye. "What's your name, brat?" he asked me. "Apparently Brat." I stated sarcastically. He just chuckled, "I see that she really does have an attitude like you said." He stated. I just folded my arms over my chest and did a little 'tch'.

Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shade R. Mei. I'm 15 and have blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin. I'm known to cause trouble in many boot camps. I've always caused trouble since the age of 5 so I've been at this for 10 years. I don't know why she even bothered with bringing me here. I'm never going to change. I just like to cause trouble!

"Alright. We'll make sure that we get her in shape. C'mon, brat, we're going to get you into training uniform. And then I'll personally train you with my two other students." He told me and gestured for me to follow him. I slowly turned to my mom, "I'll come back the same way. Just watch!" I told her with determination. She rolled her eyes, "This is different from a boot camp! They'll straighten you out. When you come back out, you'll be such an obedient child!" she gushed while holding her cheeks and twirling around.

I sweat dropped and followed Garp into a locker room. He handed me a white t-shirt to wear underneath, pants, and a neckerchief. "Get dressed, brat." He told me and left me in the locker room alone. I looked around and sighed, "I'll escape from this place soon. Just watch mom." I whispered to myself.

I put on the marine uniform and looked down at myself, the clothes surprisingly fit on my small body. I walked out of the locker room and saw Garp standing there beside the door eating a donut. "Hey, fatty, what are we going to do now!?" I asked him, ready to get this over with. He lifted a finger signaling for me to wait and ate the rest of his donut. "Now you are going to train with my two students, Coby and Helmeppo." He told me.

"What kind of training exactly?" I asked.

"This fucking sucks! Sexist as shit!" I growled out angrily. Coby and Helmeppo stared at me with awe at my colorful language. "If you haven't noticed we're cleaning too and we're males." Helmeppo pointed out. "Shut the hell up!" I yelled at him. He just yelped out in fear and continued mopping. "You aren't even cleaning yourself." Coby said under his breath.

I, of course, heard him and threw my sponge at his face. "Shut up Coby!" I yelled at him. He continued scrubbing the floor and I could hear the both of them mumbling under their breath about how cold and mean I was. I picked up a mop and started mopping the floor, making sure to use soap and water.

I could hear Coby and Helmeppo gawking at me. I turned to them with my eyes glowing red, "Stop staring at me." I told them in a menacing voice. They both squealed with fear and kept cleaning. I started to mop along with them and listened in on their conversation. (I'm going to guess that Coby is 15 and Helmeppo is 17, I don't really know how old they are I couldn't find anything on the internet. Thanks, Google.)

"Are we really going to become marines by doing all this?" Helmeppo asked Coby. "What do you mean?" I heard Coby ask. Helmeppo scoffed, "That old man could be doing this as some twisted hobby." He chuckled out. "Hobby?" Coby asked again. Helmeppo stopped mopping and rested his head on the stick of the mop, "Yeah. Harassing young kids is probably a hobby of that old man's." he stated.

That's when a bird started screeching loudly. "SHUT UP!" Helmeppo yelled out. I turned around to look at the bird that was causing all the noise and noticed that Garp was standing there, still as a statue. I nudged Coby on the shoulder and gave them a signal to shut the hell up. They started to mop even faster and started to choke on frightened sobs as they mopped faster and faster while I just chuckled. I then felt someone hit me on the head and held my head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled and turned around to see Garp standing there with glowing yellow eyes that looked even more menacing with that dog hat casting a shadow over them, thus adding more effect to his eyes. I frowned and tried to stand up as tall as I could, "I'm not going to turn into an obedient little girl!" I screamed and kicked him in the shins using my devil fruit powers to make sure that I caused him pain.

Garp howled out in pain and clutched his shin hopping around on one foot. I laughed at him while Helmeppo and Coby just stared at me with true horror. "She's so going to get it." Helmeppo stated quietly. I wondered what he meant by that but I got my answer when Garp punched me right across the face and into the wall.

I grunted and pulled myself out of the stone wall, "Is that all you got?" I asked him.

Biiiiiig…mistake

"Now that you all know how things work, it's time to get to the real training." Garp told us happily. Coby and Helmeppo had swollen bumps on their heads and I had a swollen cheek and a couple of bruises all over my body from the punishment that he'd given me. I clenched my fist, this sure isn't a boot camp. This was hell and Garp was the spawn of Satan, I'm so sure of it!

"Now, try to lay a hit on me." Garp told us with a blank face. We all stood up and I watched as Coby and Helmeppo took off their shirts. I tied my hair up into a pony tail to get it out of way and saw Coby take off his glasses. We all stood in a fighting stance and we all ran towards him with our top speed. But before we could even lay a hit on him, he punched both Coby and Helmeppo and kicked me in the stomach just as I was about to lay a punch on him.

I gasped out in pain and coughed violently before passing out beside Coby and Helmeppo. "Not enough." Was all that Garp said. I got up while grunting in pain and turned around to face Garp. He stopped walking and looked back at me with a turned head. I was breathing heavily while chuckling cockily. "I'll show you old man!" I yelled with anger.

I clenched my fist and unclenched them and smirked as they turned into a shiny metallic gray. "Meta Meta no mi…" I ran at Garp with full speed and moved my right fist back to prepare the final blow, "Iron Fist!" I shouted and punched him right in the face. But he didn't seem affected by it.

He slid back about 4 feet from the impact and just spit out a little bit of blood before walking away. I just stared bewildered and angry. "Did you not feel that!? That should've hurt!" I reminded him. Maybe he forgot that he was punched? But Garp just kept walking.

That's when he turned his head to me again, "Did _you_ not feel that?" he asked me and laughed like a madman. I just tilted my head to the side and turned my hand back to normal and screamed out in pain, causing Helmeppo and Coby to wake up. "Mei-san!? What's wrong are you ok!?" Coby asked with tears in his eyes. I looked at him with a blank stare, "Yes. I'm doing just lovely!" I grunted out sarcastically.

They both took me to the infirmary and a doctor checked on my arm, "Hmmm? It seems that you've broken your arm." He diagnosed. I just sighed, "How? Why didn't I feel it?" I asked him. He just shrugged, "I'm a doctor, not a genie." He stated. "I didn't ask for a wish, dumbass." I told him sarcastically.

LOL! I love this too much. I'm so going to continue. You'll learn why Mei didn't feel her arm break when she punched Garp. Please review and follow and fav! BYE BYE!


End file.
